The Past Makes the Future or Breaks It
by That anime-cartoon fangirl
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray all are working on a mission one night when they stumble across a girl. But she's not just any girl, she's a full-fledged member of Fairy Tail, and Gray's childhood friend! As they grow and develop with this new girl, does her past not involving Gray soon come out from the shadows, and can Gray and Natsu protect her before its too late? Gruvia, NatsuXOC
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! TACF here! I love Fairy Tail and this is my first fic! I hope you enjoy it! No flames, but constructive criticism and reviews are warmly welcomed! **_

* * *

The evening was cold, breath evaporating into air as the small group of people walked along the streets of Magnolia. Natsu was in the lead, Happy flying around and enjoying the cool air.

"This is much better than being inside of the guild all day!" Natsu exclaimed, stretching his arms out.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, flying alongside him.

"Can you believe that we found a job in town?" Gray asked, his hands clasped behind his head as he spoke to no one in particular. "Then again, an easy job like this should be worth the 100,000 Jewel."

"Destroying a demon-imitation is NOT easy." Erza replied sharply. "They're usually better built, stronger, and smarter."

"Well, I heard that sometimes demon-imitations carry gate-keys as good luck charms!" Lucy said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Where is this thing anyway?"

"It's not a thing!" Erza said, stopping abruptly and causing the group to turn and face her. "This is a spirit that takes over the body and mind and gives it nearly double the power of a demon. This isn't some kind of joke!" She snapped her head up, glaring at the others before her gaze focused on something behind them. Her eyes widened in surprise before she ordered, "Natsu, look out!"

Natsu turned, just in time to catch the large blade of a double-sided axe swinging towards him. With hands on either side of the blade, he stood with his feet apart, pushing the blade back from cutting him in half. A large beast, about the size if a two story house, stood half in the shadows. It walked out, putting my pressure on Natsu, and revealed a man with eyes more scarlet than Erza's hair. He had short black hair with a pair of black shorts and a bare chest. His whole body seemed to waver as though he had a magic shield on of some sort.

"Die, die." He chanted, pressing down on the axe and forcing the cobbled walkway beneath Natsu's feet to crumble. "Die you Salamander." His voice echoed as Erza brought out a sword and Gray crouched in a battle stance. The pair began to attack as Natsu began trying to melt the blade to eat its fire. The demon-imitation rumbled with laughter. "Your friends do not hurt me, Salamander, and I know all your tricks. You can only eat the fire if you can reach once its in liquid form." Natsu watches hopelessly as the drops of fire slid down the edge of the blade and began piling in the ground at his feet. The giant man laughed again as Erza and Gray stopped to reconsider their attacks and Natsu began thinking rapidly.

'If sword and ice magic won't affect it, would fighting barehanded make a difference?' Natsu never got the chance to answer.

Suddenly, the liquid at Natsu's feet began to ripple before rising into the air and spinning around Natsu in a thin, red strip of heat. Natsu strained to keep balance as the giant leaned in for a closer look, applying more pressure. As it did, the liquid shot up, snapping it in the face, sending it sprawling back in pain. Natsu stumbled backwards with the drastic shift in weight, catching himself and glancing over at Gray and Erza.

"What is that?" He asked, and Erza shrugged before looking at Gray who was shaking his head vigorously, arms folded over a now bare chest. The ball of molten fire flew high into the air, spinning rapidly before obtaining the shape of a sword. It turned into a sleek, black sword made of the solidified form of molten fire, and the blade remained alight with flames. It dropped from the air and the hilt landed perfectly in a girl's outstretched hand. She stood about 5'5 with thick black hair kept in a ponytail that cascades down to her waist. Her bangs, curving to the left when you looked straight at her, fell down to her cheek, framing her face and bringing out her violet eyes. She wore a black T-shirt that fit tightly over her torso and a pair of purple shorts that fell to her mid-thighs. She had a pair of white sneakers with black and purple laces.

Natsu watched as Gray's jaw fell in mock surprise. He felt his own jaw drop, but only because he was stunned to see a girl fight with such power. The giant had regained its footing, and the girl stood, dauntless. She jumped into the air, aiming straight for the imitation's chest and sending the fiery blade right through, making quick work of the man. She dropped to the ground and returning the sword to its liquid state, she faced the trio with her eyes closed. Yet, she remained unmoving, even as the giant tooled over on top of her.

"No!" The choked cry came from Gray as he darted forward. Natsu ran to his side as Gray and Lucy struggled to move the man. Erza dragged the man off without much effort as he slowly began shrinking, and pulled him away from the group. Lucy stood with her hands over her mouth as Gray gently picked up the girl, Natsu standing with him.

"The man returned to normal, and the imitation was destroyed." Erza reported, causing Natsu to turn and gesturing to the man. "He will be fine and will wake in a few hours." She noticed Gray's concerned look and stared at him. "Do you know this girl?"

"Yes." Gray replied, his eyes not leaving the girl's face. "This is a friend if mine, a childhood friend. She just needs rest and she'll be fine." Erza nodded and turned to Lucy.

"Let's take the man home and collect the reward from his wife." She turned to Natsu. "Go ahead and help Gray take her wherever he is planning on keeping her."

"You too, Happy, c'mon!" Natsu said as the blue cat yawned before leaping into the air.

"Aye sir!"

(Later)

Mizu was unconscious, she knew that. She remembered fighting that huge giant, a demon-imitation to be precise. As rare as they are, they're still quite dangerous. They take over a human body and manipulate strength, intelligence, agility, and basically anything else they could. They were nasty enemies, but one blow clean to the heart was enough to kill it and return the human to normal.

There were two reasons the Mizu hadn't jumped out of the way when it ha fallen on her. The first was that she knew very well that she did not have the agility to move as fast as she needed, and there was no way she could've moved in time. The second was the man that stood there, shirtless; Gray Fullbuster. A long lost childhood friend she had made when she first joined Fairy Tail. At the age of 8, she met Gray, and he introduced her to the guild. She joined, bearing the insignia on her left foot, and began to train herself. She had already been slightly aware if her skills, but in a house where everyone hated you, it was not always easy to express them. Instead, she allowed Gray to replace her family, up until the day Master decided she could go in her first mission. He helped her decide to rescue a cat that had been stolen by a burglar and went off to apply for the mission. Doing so, the flyer was switched with another on accident, instead sending her on a mission that was just below an S classification. Her last words to Gray were promising to meet him for dinner, and now, 6 years later, she might get that chance seeing as how she may in his safe arms again.

"He's here." She thought. "He's here."

* * *

_**How was it? Was it ok? Review and tell me how it was, and if it was interesting!**_


	2. 1: Welcoming Party Gone Wrong

_**Hey guys! Been a while huh? Yah, I know, my chapters are pretty long for me because I write them out first, but are they interesting? O.o Here's the official chapter 1! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I don't know who she is, but she is pretty." Natsu exclaimed loudly.

"Aye!" Happy shouted. Erza knocked them to the ground.

"She'll never get any sleep if you keep shouting." She muttered.

"I still don't know why you all have to stay at my house." Lucy whined quietly. Gray remained silent, looking over the sleeping figure. His thoughts were spinning as the trio's arguing grew louder. After disappearing for so long, why had she come back now? And just as life at the guild was getting less complicated.

"You want to go right now, Erza?" Natsu shouted, pulling Gray from his shortened thinking session. He stood up swiftly.

"Natsu, shut up." He ordered, and the pink-haired dragon slayer turned to him.

"Say that again, droopy eyes." He snapped, and Gray tensed at the provocation of his childhood nickname. He got into a battle crouch and Natsu followed suit.

"Please don't do this in my house!" Lucy said, switching her gaze between the pair.

"I won't go overboard this time, don't time!" Natsu said, beaming and laughing obnoxiously. Suddenly, he was knocked forward onto the ground, a hunched over Mizu holding a frying pan standing behind him.

"How does anyone get a wink of sleep around here?" She mumbled as Gray inhaled sharply.

"You're okay." He said, hugging her. She dropped the frying pan on Natsu's head before hugging him back.

"Of course I am." Mizu mumbled into his shirt as Natsu rubbed his head. "Although it is a bit odd to see you wearing clothes." There was a short silence in which Erza, Lucy, and Natsu just watched the pair.

"So are you guys like a thing?" Lucy asked, and Gray and Mizu quickly turned away from the embrace, a depressed aura filling the room.

"Why does everyone ask that?" Mizu muttered.

"Way to ruin the moment." Gray added.

"Sorry!" Lucy squeaked as Natsu stumbled to his feet.

"What, did you want to fight or something?" He asked Mizu, still rubbing his head.

"Natsu..." Happy mumbled

"This is not the time." Erza agreed. "We need to get Mizu back to the guild so Master can speak with her, as ordered." She looked over at Mizu, who stood with her weight on one leg. "You're still injured, can you walk?"

"Of course I can." Mizu scoffed. She began limping towards the door, and looked back at the others. "C'mon then!" Gray caught up with her, instantly bugging her with questions as Natsu, Lucy, and Happy followed close behind. Erza, still unconvinced, followed last.

"You were gone for 6 years?!" Natsu exclaimed, walking on the other side of Mizu.

"Yep, I would never burden the Fairy Tail name by failing a mission." Natsu stared at her a moment before tilting his head and beaming brightly, eyes closed.

"You and I are going to get along just fine." He said, and Mizu smiled back, blushing lightly.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "I hope to be friends with all of you."

"All in good time." Erza promised. "But I'm sure Master will be pleased to see your return." Mizu smiled even wider.

"I can't wait to see him, although I hope he isn't drunk." She stopped, considering this. "We all know that he brushed things off rather easily when he is drunk."

"The Master was made aware of your appearance last night, I saw to that." Erza said over her shoulder. "I doubt that he would be drink about now."

"But this is gramps, he does as he pleases!" Natsu laughed loudly.

"Aye!" Happy jumped into the air.

(Later)

Mizu and the others arrived at the guild, whispers and stares being passed around as she walked though the crowd. She shifted uncomfortably, still walking with a gait. Gray saw her unease and whispered something back to Erza. Within a matter of seconds, everyone had turned around at Erza's fierce stare. Gray sighed and relief as Mizu beamed a little more brightly now, and Natsu threw an arm around her shoulder.

"If thaws guys give you any trouble just let me know! I'll take care of 'em." He gave her a thumbs-up and a wink. Mizu giggled and nodded.

"Okay!" She said. "Where is the Master?"

"I'll take you to him." Erza said, looking back at her. "Everyone else, run along."

"Gah!" Gray's jaw dropped. "But we have so much catching up to do!"

"There will be time for that later." Erza promised. "For now, I'm following orders." Mizu hugged Gray tightly, and he returned it.

"I'll meet you by the job board afterwards." She promised, and Gray nodded. Mizu followed Erza around a large group of people and inside.

"MIZU!" A voice shouted, and everyone in the room turned to the dark-haired girl, clearing a small path to reveal the Master sitting down. She ran up to him, hugging him tightly as he hugged her back. "I was worried that you would never come back." He jumped down and walked around her. "Now look at you, you've grown up I'll give you that!"

"Master it's so good to see you!" Mizu exclaimed, her violet eyes brimming with happiness.

"I'm so sorry I had to send you on that mission." Master's voice was in all serious now. "To save an entire village from enslavement and basically wipe out an entire guild to save them is hard work, especially because the flyer said to wrk from the inside." Mizu closed her eyes with a smirk, nodding.

"It was quite hard to gain their trust, although the villagers liked me because I never punished them like I was supposed to." She admitted. The Master smiled.

"At least you're home." He exclaimed, and Mizu nodded.

"It is good to be back." She beamed brightly.

"What do you say tonight we throw a feast?" Master yelled, and the members of the guild listening raised their mugs, shouting their agreement.

"No." He, Mizu, and Erza turned at the sound of Natsu's voice as he walked over, putting an arm around Mizu's shoulder. "She just got back, it'll take a little while to get used to such a large crowd. You should put it off for one more night. Besides, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and I were going to throw a party."

"We were?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled. "C'mon!" He grabbed Mizu's hand and dragged the confused girl away. Erza sighed, shaking her head and smiling.

"I'd better go with them to keep them out of trouble." She said, and the Master nodded with a smile as she followed the pair out.

(Later)

The evening had cooled as Mizu sat in Lucy's apartment with Lucy herself, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Erza, and another girl with blue hair that had been previously introduced as Juvia. Mizu giggled as Natsu flew around the room, eating everything in sight as Lucy tried to stop him from devouring all her hard work. Gray and Juvia were deep in conversation, Gray only wearing a pair of boxers, and Erza sat calmly drinking tea. This had been going on for some time and Mizu was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Erza stuck her arm out, stopping Lucy dead in her tracks and she fell onto the ground as Erza looked down at her.

"Natsu will be Natsu, let him eat." She said.

"So why did you knock me down?" Lucy demanded, and Natsu laughed as the argument slowly heated up. He stopped, though, as he saw Mizu leaving. With the other 4 deep into conversation to notice, he slipped out the door and followed her.

Mizu sat in the edge of the cobbled walkway, dangling a pair of bare feet into the water and looking up at the moon. She had always enjoyed doing this, but the moon never seemed prettier than rather tonight once she had returned. She missed Gray, her best friend, no more like her brother, and they were finally reunited.

"Aren't you cold?" A voice asked, scaring Mizu out of her thoughts and into the water. Natsu's eyes widened, and he darted forward, hand extended to catch her. She barely slipped out of his grasp, their fingers brushing, making a loud splash as she fell beneath the surface. Natsu stood, taking off his outer jacket, poised to jump after her when Mizu burst out on a giant torrent of water. She landed gracefully on the sidewalk next to Natsu, moving her hands and extracting the excess water from herself and her clothes. She tossed it back into the canal as a Gondola passed by, sending him rocketing forward. She straightened her clothing and looked up at a gaping Natsu. She blushed before lowering her head once more and hiding her smile.

"Natsu, you're beginning to look like Gray. Put a shirt on."

"Oh, well, you see, I was going to jump in after you-." Natsu began, putting a shirt back on and blushing heavily. Mizu giggled.

"I know." She said, returning to her sitting position and the Salamander sat next to her.

"And my question was 'are you cold?'" Natsu asked.

"Nah, I'm pretty much used to this kind of weather, especially when you're around Gray." Mizu laughed to herself. "His aura is always cold." She glanced over at Natsu. "But there's something about you that's warm and inviting almost." Natsu smiled, and nodded, just as something shot out of the water and wrapped itself around his foot. It pulled him under, Natsu barely able to obtain a breath. Mizu quickly threw herself into the water, watching Natsu along with several dark tendrils floating deeper into the darkest corner. Mizu used the water to propel herself forward, swimming quickly after them.

Natsu was struggling to set himself free. He tried to burn it with a small flame, but remembered he was underwater. He felt his head getting heavy as the pressure got greater and he slowly began running out of air. He placed his hands on the tendril that was trapping him, trying desperately to burn it off with sheer heat. The tendril split into two and Natsu forced his way out, swimming up. A second tendril grabbed his foot and swung him against the canal wall. Natsu gaped in shock and pain, releasing the little air he had obtained. He closed his mouth and eyes, struggling to sry awake. Finally, when he couldn't hold it anymore, he blew out his air and breathed in deeply. When he realized that he was breathing air, he opened his eyes to find that he was locked in an air bubble, and Mizu was attacking the tendrils with a sword of ice. He realized that he should be helping her, and began pushing on the bubble to pop it. He saw Mizu wince in pain before glancing at him and shaking her head. Then, Natsu watched in horror as one of the tendrils hit her and sent her flying into the wall, producing large cracks from where she collided.

"Don't force your way out." A voice said on Natsu's other side. "It strains her magic." Natsu turned to see Gray with his head inside the bubble and his body out. Natsu yelped in surprise, propelling himself away from Gray who laughed.

"Shouldn't you be helping her?" Natsu asked, and Gray quickly retracted from the bubble, swimming over to Mizu's side. Natsu watched as Gray tore the tendrils off the smaller girl, and suddenly one lashed out at him. It was cut in half before it reached him though, and Juvia swam over, defending the pair. A fish swam into Natsu's view and Happy swam by, chasing after it.

_"Is everyone down here?"_ Natsu thought. _"And if they are, why is no one trying to find the source of these things?"_ Although he never got the chance to decide his next plan as he saw Lucy's stellar spirit, Aquarius, appear with a very pissed off look attached to her face. She waved her vase around, causing a large current that swept everyone towards the surface. They all burst into the air and landed on the sidewalk.

Lucy looked them all over with wide eyes as the five if them sat, dripping with water and Happy a fish in his mouth. Mizu stood angrily, extracting the water from everyone and splashing it all over Lucy.

"What's wrong with simply helping us?" Mizu demanded.

"It's not my fault my spirit refuses to listen!" Lucy retorted.

"Mizu," Gray said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It's not her fault her spirit is a pain in the ass. However," he turned to Lucy. "Simply swimming down and helping us would've been easier."

"Whose side are you on?" Lucy asked, arms folded over her chest.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Erza asked, coming outside and looking around. "And why is Lucy all wet?"

"That was a misunderstanding." Gray explained.

"Yes, that is not all wet." Juvia said, and Mizu grinned.

"You're absolutely right, THIS is all wet." Mizu said, wrapping a bit of water from the canal around Lucy's foot, and snapping her wrist as she were using a whip and launched Lucy into the water. Erza gasped as Mizu dropped the water, Natsu and Gray laughing. Happy choked on his fish, stopped to spit it out, and then continued laughing. Erza covered her eyes with a hand, hiding a smile as Mizu picked up Lucy in a giant bubble. "Hey Juvia, catch!" Juvia caught the large bubble and proceeded to throw it back to Mizu.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Erza said, popping the bubble with her sword. A wide-eyed Lucy dropped to the ground, blinking as the group laughed and Mizu kneeled down next to her, pulling off the water.

"You alright?" Mizu asked softly. Lucy's face turned red with embarrassment and anger, and she stood whilst shoving the dark-haired girl back. The group fell silent.

"Ok, that's it!" Lucy shouted. "If it's a fight you want, you got it!"

"Whoa, Lucy, calm down!" Natsu said as the blonde girl reached for her keys.

"Open Gate of Leo the Lion, Loki!" Lucy shouted and Mizu smirked.

"Foolish move." She said. "I'm friends with most the spirits.

"They will fight for me regardless!" Lucy retorted. "Loki, attack!" The orange-haired spirit pushed his glasses closer to his eyes, and then froze when he saw his opponent.

"Mizu!" He exclaimed, hugging the girl. "You're back!" Lucy stared, dumbfounded, at the exchange.

"Loki, you look good! How are you?" Mizu replied, returning the embrace.

"Close, Gate of the Lion!" Lucy ordered, and Mizu glared as she fumbled with another key.

"That was just cold."

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" The mermaid-creature came out, irritated. "I don't care if you wash me with, just take her out!" Aquarius rolled her eyes but waved the jar in her hands. The water swirled around, went up over her head, and- froze?

"Using liquid on me?" Mizu asked, standing on the tallest crest of the ice wave. "Not your best move." As she spoke, a sweaty Lucy had replaced Aquarius with Taurus. "Oh? Is this an actual opponent?" Mizu asked, quickly crafting an ice sword and crouching into a battle stance. "Let's go."

"Guys, stop!" Natsu said, walking forward only to have Gray put an arm out to prevent him from advancing.

"It's too late." He glanced at Natsu, his voice as cold as his ice. "Mizu has made up her mind, the battle will truly begin now."

* * *

**_Well, what did you guys think? Please review! It is appreciated! ^_^_**


	3. Chapter 2: A Fight and a Party Gone Wild

_**Hey guys! Back with another chapter here! This one is FULL of some random plot ideas I had, so... Here! ^_^**_

* * *

Lucy and Mizu's eyes were locked into a glare as they stood about 10 feet apart. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Happy stood on the sidelines, watching in both surprise and horror. Taurus, the bull spirit of Lucy's, stood next to her with his battle axe in hand. Mizu was in a battle crouch, an ice sword at the ready. She froze as Taurus charged forward, swinging the axe straight for her. Mizu jumped up onto the blade of the axe as it flew up. She then jumped at Taurus's head, bringing her sword down. It hardly missed his face, only a few millimeters missing a clean cut, and instead it flew down and cut his chest and then his arm.

Taurus mooed loudly in pain, letting it echo off the walls as he stomped around, throwing Mizu off and into the canal. He examined the injury as Mizu slowly sank beneath the unmoving current. She twisted the water around herself and then shot herself into the air. She threw herself about 10 feet from the ground, bringing the water up and around her in little droplets. She expanded them, and then froze the into little ice daggers. She swung one arm forward and sent them flying towards the bull spirit. They pinned the bull against the wall and though none of them hit directly, they instead produced little cuts all over his torso. Mizu dropped down into the water, creating an ice sheet underneath, and then standing back up to face her opponent.

Lucy had called Taurus back and replaced him with the two Gemini Spirits. Mizu looked at the doll-things and wasn't sure what to do. They suddenly surrounded themselves with a cloud of dust, and from it emerged- herself? Mizu felt as though she were looking into a mirror, as she saw another girl with dark hair and violet eyes. This was an exact replica of herself, and it baffled Mizu.

Suddenly, the ice plate beneath Mizu's feet disappeared and she dropped into the canal again. She looked up to where she had been standing in bewilderment, and saw the top of the canal beginning to freeze over. The second Mizu looked down through the ice and flicked her wrist, the words 'I can use your magic, so it's futile; just give up' imprinting into the ice. Mizu's eyes widened, and then she gave a fierce glare, sending a message back. It read, 'not this time' and that's when the canal's current sped up. Mizu twisted the water violently, breaking the ice encasing the water into small pieces. She shot them up and through the Gemini Spirit. The second Mizu's mouth dropped, eyes widened in surprise. The image of her fuzzed and blurred until the two spirits lay on the ground, eyes closed and looking battered. Lucy inhaled sharply, drawing the two back.

"I hate when Stellar Spirit Mages only use spirits and don't actually fight themselves." Mizu said, stumbling to her feet with a bit of blood escaping her mouth. She saw her next opponent was a small maiden girl, chains hanging from her wrists. Just as their eyes met, the maiden dropped her down into a hole. Mizu landed in her feet, wedged between two large spikes. She heard Lucy praise the maiden known as Virgo, and she noticed that the soil was damp and water filled. Although, she never got the chance to extract water for one of the spikes had crushed her against the wall. Mizu let out a squeak as smaller points popped out, stabbing her multiple times all over her body.

Natsu clenched his fists when he heard Mizu's cry. This girl, who had saved his life only minutes ago was now in pain. One of his friends was in pain, but Lucy was a friend too, and there was nothing he could do. He watched as Gray and Happy leapt backwards when his anger caused his body to encase itself in flames. He dropped his head, looking at his bright feet as he clenched his teeth, grinding them together. He felt Virgo and Lucy's eyes avert to him, and saw a shadow fly into the air behind them. He looked up as his flames disappeared in relief and Virgo was knocked into the canal by Mizu's foot. Natsu nearly choked on his own fire as he saw the condition Mizu was in, covered in cuts, blood, and dirt. He watched as Lucy called Virgo back and Mizu took water from the canal and covered her body in it. She hardened it into ice as Aries the Sheep appeared. She created a huge box of wool, locking herself and Mizu inside.

"Now she can't use the canal, good thinking!" Lucy clapped, and Natsu flinched as he heard another scream from inside. He reached forward ever so slightly so it was unnoticeable, and lit the wool in fire. The box was gone within 10 seconds, but no one could wonder how it had happened as Aries shot Mizu back with such ferocity that when she hit the wall it made a crater. Lucy called the White Lamb back, proudly thinking that she had won the fight when Mizu jumped and knocked her forward. She grabbed Lucy and raised a fist, and what happened next was incomprehensible until after it had happened.

Natsu had tackled Mizu backward and into the canal. Juvia had pulled Gray and Happy back as Erza shot forward and pulled Lucy back, toppling over and falling to the cobbled walkway. Mizu resurfaced, dragging Natsu up onto the walkway and extracting the water from him before herself. Gray helped the pair to their feet and looked over at Lucy.

"This fight is over. Erza, maybe you'd better take Mizu to the girl's dormitory instead." Gray said.

"No thanks." Mizu said, and she turned and walked away from the group. "I'll find somewhere else to stay." The others shrugged, parting to their own houses until Natsu stood alone. He was very confused, and it was making him angry. Mizu was indeed a friend, but he had known Lucy more and much longer, so what made him want to save Mizu in the moment of danger? If it came to a point where he was forced to decide between the two, would Mizu win his decision over? And if so, why?

"Hey, Natsu!" Happy called, and Natsu turned to him. "Are we going home? Remember that Master is still throwing that feast tomorrow night!"

"Right." Natsu said, looking up at the moon before turning. "Let's go."

(Later)

On the rooftop of the central building in Fairy Tail was where Mizu lay that night. She was looking up at the moon wondering what had caused her to become so weak. She could've defeated Lucy so easily, so why hadn't she? After a second it hit her, and she sat up in surprise. She had genuinely not wanted to hurt Lucy; she did not want to injure the Mage at all. Mizu became confused, for even when she battle Gray at a younger age she never held back. She widened her eyes as she remembered the handsome pink-haired boy that was standing and watching. Natsu, did he have something to do with it? Is it possible that the boy she had just met could influence her actions this much? No, she couldn't and wouldn't believe it. She laid back down and rolled over, closing her eyes and desperately trying to push Natsu out of her mind, and yet his smile was the last thing she saw before falling asleep.

(The Following Evening)

Natsu burst through the guild's front doors, startling everyone with the loud echo. He quickly looked around the room. Gray and Juvia were making ice sculptures, Mirajane decorating the windows while on a ladder, Elfman holding Mira steady, Erza pinning streamers with her swords, Happy and Charle cooking fish in the kitchen, the Master grown to full size adding color to the light fixtures, and then everyone else too. Well, everyone but Lucy and Mizu that is.

"Are Mizu or Lucy here?" He asked, and after a brief silence the room erupted with laughter.

"Can't decide, can ya?" The Master asked.

"Better pick one before they begin another battle, like men should." Elfman suggested.

"What?" Natsu shook his head. "No, that fought last night and I'm afraid if they find each other again-."

"Why don't you get a drink and think it over?" Cana suggested, taking another swig of her own.

"But we should find them." Gray stood. "Otherwise it will be hard for Natsu to pick."

"Whatever!" Natsu shouted, throwing his arms in the air and whipping around. "I'll find them myself." He stormed out and the members laughed.

"I told you to let him choose at his own pace!" Mira scolded them, but couldn't hide the smile that she had spreading across her face.

(Meanwhile)

Lucy angrily let her hair drop, sending Cancer back to the Spirit World and unplugging the curling iron. Her hair refused to do anything, even with Cancer, and she needed to be ready for the party soon. Nothing was working, and her hair looked like it had been out through a washing machine. She glared at herself in the mirror, and then noticed a figure sitting on her windowsill. She whipped around, standing up from her chair when a burst of water hit her face and knocked her back down.

"Mizu!" She spat angrily. "What are you doing?" Mizu raised her eyebrows, but only pointed behind her. Lucy turned to her mirror and gasped at the sight of herself. Her hair was done up in a neat bun with small ice crystals to accompany it. Her dress also had a small band of the crystals around the waste. Lucy turned to Mizu who was also in a dress with her hair curled and small violet crystals in her hair to bring out her eyes.

"I wanted to apologize." Mizu said. "I hope this makes up for it." Lucy giggled.

"I wanted to apologize too. Now," Lucy linked elbows with the smaller girl. "I do believe we have a party to attend."

(Later)

Natsu sat through gramps' speech and was now watching Gray and Juvia observe their hard work with the sculptures when Gray turned to him.

"Hey, don't fret about Mizu. She's probably already apologized to Lucy and they're on their way here." He said.

"And how would you know?" Natsu asked, arms folded over his chest. Gray laughed.

"She's like my little sister, I would know. I catch on to the things around me." He looked at Juvia who sighed while staring at the dancing pairs. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, extending a hand to her.

"Juvia would like that, yes." She replied, blushing and taking his hand.

"See?" Gray tossed the question over his shoulder as he and Juvia walked away. Natsu rolled his eyes and they landed on a pair of girls at the front door. The taller one was blonde with her hair up in a bun that sparkled. She had a knee-length navy blue dress, the opposite color of the smaller girl who had a baby blue dress. Her black hair was down and curled, and also sparkled. Yet the shorter girl's hair sparkled a violet color, and when her eyes flashed the same hue Natsu fell out of his chair. He sprinted over, hugging the first of the pair he collided with. He looked down, expecting and slightly hoping that it was Lucy but greeted with a perplexed Mizu.

"Hey Natsu," she said. "I know you're probably excited, but why are you hugging me?" Natsu quickly retracted from the embrace and Lucy laughed.

"So are you guys good?" Natsu asked.

"Good?" Mizu inquired.

"Friends, yes." Lucy said, stepping forward towards Natsu. "Show Mizu a good time tonight, okay?" She whispered in his ear. "Try to dance with her."

"Who will you dance with?" He asked, and a spiky-haired figure approached from behind her. Natsu and Mizu quickly recognized Loki, and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around an irritated Lucy.

"Mizu, Natsu, a wonderful evening isn't it?" He nodded a greeting, and without waiting for a reply lead Lucy to the dance floor.

"Looks like Lucy and Loki are getting pretty comfortable." Mizu noted, arms folded over her chest. Natsu looked down at the girl, noticing a strand of hair out of place. He brushed it back gently, and scolded himself inwardly to behave as she blushed. He extended a hand to her, palm open.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Mizu blushed harder, taking his hand and letting him lead her into a slow-dance. "I never got to thank you for saving my life." '_And taking over my thoughts and making me out you before Lucy who was my original crush_.' Natsu added inwardly.

"It wasn't such a big deal." Mizu said. "I was glad to help." They continued the dance, Natsu staring into her eyes as Mizu avoided his with immense blushing, and Cana interrupted them. She held two cups of some awful smelling alcohol and handed it to the pair.

"Drink up, 'cause it ain't a party 'till you drank this!" She forced the pair's mouths open and forced the foul liquid down their throats. Mizu gagged as she swallowed, and Natsu coughed fire. "Oh you're all out." Cana said sadly. "I'll get you some more after I finish everyone else's second round." She walked off, the words 'everyone else's second round' echoing in Mizu's head as she realized that she wasn't going to be the only drunk one. She began stumbling, and Natsu caught her and then himself.

"Not sure what that was." Natsu coughed a small flame. "But it doesn't look good for the guild." The drink was very strong, whatever it was, and Cana had delivered her second round to everyone who could nearly no longer stand. The Master had already passed out, and couples began dropping to the ground as the intoxicating liquid ran to their heads. Cana appeared, pouring more of the liquid into the pair's mouths and then leaving again. She felt herself falling backwards, the last sights being Gray and Juvia the only ones seeming unaffected and Natsu's hands reaching for her. He tried to catch her as her back collided with the floor, and Natsu dropped as well. He caught himself just barely, his palms slamming on either side of Mizu's head. "You okay?" He asked, his breath literally in fire. He was coughing and gasping flames from the intoxication, and was trying to keep conscious. Mizu didn't reply, only stroked his cheek without her brain telling her muscles to do so. Natsu finally collapsed into her, their faces rather close as Natsu breathed harder, the flames more violent. "What are you doing? This is a party, not ss'posed to get drunk. Damn Canaaaa..." His voice trailed as Mizu finally seemed to forget everything that was happening around her.

* * *

**_Well, cliffhanger much? Haha, sorry, I'll post ASAP! Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden in Her Past

_**Hey guys! Back with Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The sun rose up over the horizon, casting orange rays over the Guild of Fairy Tail. However, only one Mage was up to see it. Mizu's eyes cracked open at the bright beams, and saw all of the mages on the ground. Narrowing her eyes, she sat up, her hair falling over her shoulders. She felt something else fall off her shoulders, wrapped around her. She looked down, realizing that she was on a tabletop, and found that it was Natsu's arm wrapped around her.

"What the hell?" She shouted, surprised that only responded. He wrapped his arm even tighter, pulling his head onto her lap. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Mizu. He let out a yelp and kicked himself away from the girl, throwing himself off the table. The pair stared at one another, turning as laughter erupted from behind them. They saw Cana holding an oversized barrel if booze, and she took a drink.

"No, go back to sleep and cuddle again, it was cute." She said, being brightly. Natsu stood as Mizu put a hand to her head as a migraine came along. She stumbled, catching herself and trying to shake off dizziness. "Hungover? Yeah, that alcohol was pretty strong, imported from an island of the west coast."

"Why did you drug everyone?" Mizu asked, stumbling again and Natsu jumped to catch her. "Don't touch me!" She snapped.

"I only meant to drug a couple pairs to get them closer, you two included, and I ended up giving it to everyone." Cana replied as Mizu's knees gave way. Natsu caught her in his arms, looking down at her as she struggled to overcome the fatigue. Images flashed into his head, most to fast to register, and he shook his head.

"What exactly happened last night?" He asked, and Cana smirked. "Every time I try to remember I just can't."

"Well, I know that you and Mizu were on the floor most of the night. You were just kind of laying there, drunk, and finally you moved to the table." Cana's eyes sparkled. "And Natsu, you must be a pretty good kisser because Mizu didn't stop until she passed out." Mizu stiffened in Natsu's arms, and she stood up and walked away quickly. "But you weren't the only ones, Lucy and Loki were getting pretty close too." Natsu clenched his fists whilst deciding whom he was angrier at, himself for having the nerve to kiss Mizu, or Loki for getting so close to Lucy.

"Hey, just what the actual hell is going on?" A voice shouted, and Natsu and Cana turned to see a half-drunk Gray without any clothes in save for Juvia's hat.

"Gray and Juvia drank the most alcohol and stayed up the latest besides me." Cana whispered as Gray approached. "They just slow danced for about 3 hours before going up to the roof, and by then Gray was already half stripped of his clothing."

"Where is Juvia?" He asked Natsu who was looming elsewhere desperately.

"Not sure, but you should find your clothes." Natsu muttered in reply. Gray yelped and ran out the door, but that was the least of Natsu's worries. He heard a scream and quickly darted towards it, recognizing Lucy's voice. He found Lucy curled up next to a bare-chested Loki who was putting his glasses on.

"Why aren't you wearing your shirt?!" She demanded, and Natsu turned away from the pair in disgust.

"Because you're wearing it!" The spirit replied. Natsu looked at Cana as the other members, groaning and with no memory, slowly got up.

_'Today is going to be a long day.'_ He thought.

For the first few hours, everyone was groggy and begging Cana to give them their memories back by telling them what happened. No one left her side happy except for the Master

"We haven't had a party like that in a while." He laughed, still half-drunk. Natsu's lip curled in disgust, then Happy and Erza approached. He looked at them both, neither appearing drunk not hungover.

"You're not still drunk are you?" He asked, and the pair exchanged a glance before shaking their heads.

"He must've forgotten." Happy said, glancing at Erza.

"We went on a mission last night." Erza said, a hand on her hip. "But you look like you could get out of here."

"Let's go fishing!" Happy shouted, and Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, let's go!"

(Later)

Natsu, Erza, and Happy returned to the guild near evening, full and smiling widely. The guild had returned to its lively state. Things from the previous night seemed to have been forgotten, yet Natsu's anger remained as he saw Lucy and Loki holding hands. He stormed over, dragging the blonde away.

"Natsu, what's going on?" She demanded once he brought her to a stop in the corner of the room.

"Look, I've had feelings for you for a long time and now that Mizu's here I like her too and now I don't know what to do and you're leading me on and I just need you to make up your mind between Loki and I." Natsu said this in one breath, and he was gasping as Lucy gaped at him.

"Natsu," Lucy began. "Loki and I have been together for a while now, and I knew you liked me. Even though Mizu only joined a couple of days ago, I knew you would be cute and tried to get you closer. I didn't mean to lead you on, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Natsu said. "I like Mizu too, and I want to be with her." He dropped his head and then felt Lucy clamp his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze and a warm smile.

"Then be with her." Lucy said, giving him a hug. Natsu hugged he back, turned in his heel, and darted through the throng of people to where the Master was sitting. People surrounded him, begging him for another party similar to the night prior's, and his presence silenced them.

"Have you seen Mizu?" He asked, and a snails took over the Master's usual expression.

"So you've finally decided?" The Master chuckled to himself before frowning. "Last I checked, Mizu took a mission on her own."

"What?!" Natsu demanded. He stormed off towards Erza, demanding information. The Master and the others watched as Natsu barreled out of the guild, and when their eyes met Erza's they all laughed.

"So where is Mizu really?" Mira asked. The Master smirked, eyes closed.

"Mizu is currently staying in my office on the second floor." He replied. "She wished to be left alone so she can reminisce in her own thoughts, and she asked me to tell Natsu that she went on a solo mission across Fiore."

"Smart." Mira said, wiping the counter off. "Very smart."

(Later)

Mizu had found herself needing to go outside, and still unsure of whether or not Natsu had left to find her on the supposed mission she took, she decided to sneak up onto the roof. She sat on the roof, rain pouring and the sky darkening despite its shadowy content already. Mizu sat, her knees curled against her chest as the rain fell over her.

She had just me this boy, Natsu, and she already kissed him? This wasn't supposed to happen, Mizu knew better than to take things quickly, even if the feelings were strong. And she couldn't have a boyfriend, not with the situation she was in. Her past, her family, she had run from it all. Now, they were all searching for her. She remembered her father and the first boy that had ever crushed on her. Her father found out, and literally beat her in front if the boy, threatening him to never approach Mizu unless he wanted to watch it again. The boy moved all the way across Fiore, never returning. Mizu cried for weeks, avoiding all contact or conversations in school, spending her days at the local park on her own. She tried to hide herself and emotions, which worked for a while, until she met a certain traveling ice Mage.

"Hey," he said, looking down at the crying girl. "Hey, are you alright?" Mizu wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and gave the girl a sympathetic glance. "I'm new to the town, do you think you could show me around?" Mizu lifted her head, staring at the boy's outstretched hand as though it was on fire. Tentatively, she took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. "C'mon!" Even though Mizu was not yet ready to trust a boy, his enthusiastic smile got her to follow him. She showed him around the town, beginning with the park and ending with her favorite spot, the lake. It was a spot her mother had taken her for picnics before she died. The boy showed her his ice magic, and she showed him her liquid manipulation magic. They ended up sitting by the lake in the fading orange rays of the sun, Mizu feeling more confident then she had since her mother's death. "What's your name, you never told me." The boy said.

"I'm Mizu." She replied.

"Mizu what?" The boy asked, and the girl shrugged.

"My dad never told me my last name, he said I would only bring shame to it." She mumbled.

"Oh." The boy said softly, then straightened up. "Well, I'm Gray Fullbuster. Maybe you could be Mizu Fullbuster!" He suggested. Mizu smiled.

"I would like that." She decided, and then stood quickly. "I should get going."

"Let me take you home." Gray said. Mizu frowned, having told him of her mother and then her father's beatings. But Gray took her hand, eyes gazing seriously into hers. "I promise you, right here and now, I will NOT let him hurt you." Mizu nodded and walked home with him, their hands still clasped. She stiffened when she saw her father approaching from the porch once their eyes met.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, standing tall with similar hair but instead if violet eyes he had dark, piercing eyes.

"With my friend." Mizu replied as Gray stopped. He watched as she tried to walk past as quickly as she could but the man grabbed her hair and yanked we back in front of him.

"It's a boy." He spat. Gray watched in horror as Mizu was thrown to the ground, a kick delivered to her stomach. "You're friends with my daughter huh, so you care about her?" The man grumbled, giving Mizu a second kick. "If you care, then you'll never get near her again so this doesn't happen." Gray was frozen in shock and despair as Mizu's father curb-stomped her several times, and kicked her more until she cried out. In that moment, Gray shook his head angrily, his promise not yet forgotten.

"Ice make shield!" Gray shouted, throwing up the shield of ice and knocking the man back and into the air. Gray extended a hand to the bleeding girl, smiling. "We're both wizards, lets join a guild. I'm going to join Fairy Tail, and since we're both Fullbuster's we have to stick together!" Mizu smiled, tears of joy streaming down her face as she took his hand and followed him down the street.

"I will find you Mizu! You cannot run from me!" Her father shouted, but the small girl only kept going, smiling, and holding onto Gray.

Mizu blinked, bringing her back to the present as footsteps approached behind her. She turned her head, meeting a tall figure cloaked in several different pieces of dark clothing with staffs emerging from his back. The pair stood there, merely observing one another as the rain finally ceased. Mizu stood, extracting the water from herself and shaping it into a sword before turning to the Mage.

"I don't care who the hell you are, just go." She said. The figure raised his eyebrows, pulling out an apple and taking a bite.

"My name is Mystogan." He said. "Makarov asked me to speak to you."

"About what?" Mizu asked, her sword still at the ready as Mystogan sat.

"Natsu." He replied after swallowing. "He believed the mission for a few minutes before he picked up your scent and returned. He came back inside, and after he demanded your location Makarov kicked him out for the day. He'll be back, and Dragon Slayers have incredible noses. I suggest you give it up. But whatever your decision I'm required to help in anyway I can." Mizu wondered how she was to solve this problem, and then she snapped her fingers.

"I know what to do." He said. She jumped down from the roof and off a series of ledges and finally onto the ground. Mystogan followed as Mizu let her sword deform into a puddle. She walked down to the ocean, creating and air bubble around the pair by moving the water away and letting them walk. They went further along the sandy floor, and stopped at Mizu's preferred depth. She swirled the water on the outside, freezing it into a small house-like ice sculpture. She made a small hatch at the top for entering and escaping and she brought them both back to the surface. Mizu took the water from the pair and threw it back into the ocean as Mystogan took another bite of his apple. "The only other person that should know of this is Gray." Mizu said.

"I'll send him tomorrow, and I'll bring food everyday." Mystogan said as he looked at his red fruit. "And no one else shall know, I'll pass the message to Gray."

"You don't have to-." Mizu began, but Mystogan stuck out a staff to hush her.

"Not only am I required to, but I want to help as well." The pair turned as footsteps echoed down the beach. "I don't know who that is, but lets not take any chances of being caught." Mystogan said, giving her a final nod before disappearing. Mizu leapt back into the ocean, swimming down and into her small, new house.

'_How long until Natsu will find me?_' She wondered. '_Knowing him, probably not long. I just hope that staying underwater will help my location remain a secret._' She stopped. _'I wonder how Natsu will react when he finds out, and whoever this Mystogan guy is, is he really on my side_?'

* * *

**_Is Mystogan really on her side? Please review!_**


	5. Ch 4:Mystogan's Promise & Mizu's return

**_Hey guys! I'm back, and here's CH 4! Hope you enjoy! :D_**

* * *

Mystogan had kept his promise for two weeks now, bringing food to Mizu everyday and normally staying for a while to talk with her. He found that she was very particular on fitness, and found her working out nearly every time he arrived. He made the mistake of asking to do a workout with her and had to answer why he was all sweaty several times when he returned to the guild.

He had also kept the promise of telling Gray, who disappeared every other night due to 'fatigue' and his need to go home. Mystogan followed him, and they both found each other and brought a huge dinner to Mizu as a surprise. Mizu looked happier than Mystogan had ever seen her.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Mizu said, blushing at the several foods and treats spread around the ice table Gray made.

"Of course we did!" Gray protested, taking a swig of his water. "I want to pound that flame-head's face in for doing this to you."

"I'm here on my own terms, I just need to situate my thoughts." Mizu faltered, and Mystogan watched her head drop slightly.

"That's not the only reason why you're hiding, is it?" He asked, removing the cloth around his face and leaning forward, staring into her violet eyes. He knew this made her speak her mind, and Mizu squirmed in discomfort. Gray watched, one leg crossed over the other, gaze switching between the pair.

"No, there were some servants of my father's in town." Mizu said, her voice barely above a whisper. "They had a flyer with my picture on it, and they were asking for me around."

"Why are you avoiding your father?" Mystogan inquired, and Mizu froze. He stared back at him, surprising him as she didn't flinch. She decided to trust him, in fact he was almost coming close to Gray's level of trust. He described her past, and Gray narrowed her eyes as she spoke, swimming back through a sea of memories. After Mizu finished, Gray leaned forward and wiped the tears falling down her cheeks.

"You know what the ironic part is?" Mystogan asked as the pair froze. "If Natsu knew about the servants he would probably defend you."

"Are you kidding?" Gray asked. "Natsu would kick their asses into next week!" Mizu laughed as Mystogan reached into his cloak. He pulled out a series of letters, all in white envelopes with Mizu's name written in neat handwriting on the front. Gray and Mizu frowned in unison.

"These are some apology letters from Natsu, well, a LOT of letters." Mystogan handed the stack to Mizu. "He had Erza write them, and from the top down is starting from the day after you disappeared."

"How long have you been keeping these?" Mizu asked, opening the first as Gray read over her shoulder, eyes narrowed.

"Well, he thought that he could trust me to give them to you if I ever 'found' you." Mystogan replied. "Due to your emotional stress, I kept them to myself. But now I think it's time to return." Mizu read through the first one, covering her mouth as she couldn't decide whether to smile or cry, and Gray laughed loudly.

"He finally found out that Loki is with Lucy." The ice Mage addressed Mystogan, who smiled as Mizu did.

"He loves me?!" Mizu squeaked. Gray fell to the floor in laughter, and Mystogan quickly covered his face back up to hide his smile. Mizu gaped at them both. "Are you telling me you knew?" The pair nodded, and Mizu froze before tearing the second letter open. Mystogan stood, unsure of whether he should leave.

"Go ahead." Gray said. "I'll make sure she gets to the guild tomorrow morning. Would you tell Juvia I went on a mission if she asks?" Mystogan nodded, and Mizu put a bubble around him without removing her eyes. He swam up to the beach, popped the bubble, and began trekking towards the guild whilst eating an apple and dark clouds gathered overhead, rain falling.

As he rounded the last corner, the rain pouring down, finishing his apple, he saw a certain pink-haired Mage. He quickly ran over as Natsu fell to his knees in front of the Fairy Tail's doors. Mystogan threw one of Natsu's arms around his shoulder, helping him inside and setting him in a chair. Cana and Elfman sat down too, and Mira looked up as well. The nearby mages gathered as Natsu gasped, and Mystogan remained silent as the dragon slayer spoke.

"I couldn't find her." He said, and the room sighed in despair. Mira continued to clean a glass, looking down at the counter. Elfman and Cana's gazes also fluttered elsewhere, and Natsu lifted his head. "But I've got her trail." He said. Mira's head snapped up, and everyone's eyes gleamed. "I caught her scent by the beach." There was a moment of silence before everyone cheered, save for Mystogan who stiffly walked away. "Hey, Mystogan!" He turned as Natsu called him. "Thanks for the help." Mystogan dipped his head and walked away.

(The Next Day)

Gray sat at a table, drinking coffee as he had stayed up most the night with a panicking Mizu, when Natsu stumbled in. Gray motioned him over and Natsu slumped into a chair beside him. He was exhausted, and had bags under his eyes; Happy asleep in his hair.

"Dude it the first time in two weeks the sun is shining, why aren't you smiling?" Natsu gave Gray a sarcastic smile. "And not a half-assed one either."

"Well, is Mizu here?" Natsu asked, and almost as soon as he said this Mira screamed. They watched as she leapt over the counter and through the crowd of people gathering at the door. Natsu's eyes were widening as a dark-haired girl pushed he way through the crowd. Dark eyes met violet, and it only took about 3 seconds for Mizu to land in Natsu's arms. Everyone gathered around the pair, save for Gray and Mystogan who shared a knowing look, and they all parted as the Master addressed Mizu.

"Mizu, it is good that you've returned." He said, and the crowd cheered. They weren't just cheering for her return but the return of Natsu's smile and spirit as well.

"And isn't it a shame that she'll have to leave?" A man asked, pushing the crowd apart as he and his colleague approached Mizu.

"Why is that?" The Master asked calmly over the outbreak of protests.

"Just her father's orders to return a lost lamb." The first man, tall wearing a black suit sunglasses and black hair, replied as he stepped forward to grab Mizu.

"Fire dragon breath!" Natsu shouted, knocking the man back. "I just got her back, she's not going anywhere!"

"We all just got her back!" Lucy agreed. "Fairy Tail fought for me, and we will fight for Mizu!" He wrapped her whip around the second man's arm and threw him across the room. The Master had grown to full size as Gray pinned the pair against the wall with ice darts. He towered over them, eyes flashing white with his power, and he grabbed the first man roughly.

"Get out." He snapped, and the man brought out a gun and aimed it at Natsu.

"Not without Mizu, unless its prefer your Mage to die." The Master set him down.

"There has to be a compromise-." The Master began.

"There is no compromise!" The man snapped. His colleague had freed himself and approached from behind, and Gray saw that Gajeel had concealed himself in the suit. "We need to return her, per her father's orders. If you hand her over, this will go much smoother."

"May I show you a better way to force his decision?" Gajeel asked, gesturing to the gun. The first man nodded, handing him the weapon.

"Nobody move!" He shouted as Gajeel positioned him in front of the open doors.

"So you do this." Gajeel said, turning and swallowing the gun. "And then... Iron dragon breath!" The Master smiled as Gajeel hit the man so hard that he flew out of the town of Magnolia.

"Hey, kick his friend out too!" Gray shouted, and Natsu jumped forward.

"This is for Mizu!" He shouted. "Fire dragon roar!" The second man had followed the first, though Natsu's anger gave it more of a punch and sent him further.

"Good work Fairy Tail." The Master said, returning to normal size as the mages dispersed.

"Where were you hiding for the last two weeks?" Natsu asked Mizu. "I know you were upstairs at first."

"Want me to show you?" Mizu asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed. "Happy, will you stay with Charle?"

"Aye sir!" The cat responded, flying off. Natsu followed Mizu outside and into the sun. They walked until they got to the beach and Natsu stopped.

"We're not getting on a boat or anything like that, are we?" He asked.

"No," Mizu shrugged as she put them both in bubbles. "Just somewhere you wouldn't pick up my scent." Natsu raised an eyebrow but followed her underwater. They walked down and into Mizu's tiny base and Natsu stood, amazed.

"What did you eat, fish?" He asked.

"No, Mystogan brought me food." Mizu replied.

"That's why I always smelled you when he was near!" Natsu snapped his fingers. "And probably why he avoided me."

"Gray too." Mizu said. "He was in on this too."

"Well, I avoid Gray anyway, and I couldn't smell you over his overpowering stench." Natsu said and Mizu laughed.

"Easy there hotshot, that's my best friend you're talking about." Mizu said.

"Are we friends?" Natsu asked.

"Of course!" Mizu scoffed.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Natsu said randomly, pulling her into a right hug. Mizu hugged him back, glad as well that he had stopped worrying. She pulled back to say something and found she couldn't. She blinked, realizing that Natsu had his lips against hers, and her cheeks flared. His lips were soft as warm, and were gone as she began to enjoy it. "Dammit, I'm sorry." Natsu was on the ground. "What the hell is wrong with me; shit!" He stood and grabbed Mizu's shoulders, staring intensely into her eyes. "Please forgive me and promise you won't run away, please! I was losing my mind while you were gone and I don't think I can go through that again!" That's when Mizu couldn't help it; she grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. He seemed surprised, but only cupped her cheeks with his hands. She threw her arms around his neck to pull her closer, and then ran her hands through his hair. His arms were around her waist, pulling her even closer, and then they clutched her sides roughly. She could feel all of the muscles through his thin shirt, and his lips were even better pressed against hers, as his outer jacket came off. Mizu finally realized that he was slowly but surely taking his clothes off and placed a hand between their lips. Gasping, they stood gazing into each others' eyes until Natsu pressed her hand to his lips. His narrowed eyes seemed to pierce Mizu as she untangled her hand from his spiky pink hair. She stepped back, taking her hand away as he put his jacket on. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Why?" Mizu asked, and Natsu turned to her mischievous smile. "I kissed you that time." Natsu smiled back as she looked up at the setting sun.

"What do you say to a picnic and a long walk on the beach?"

"I say I'm all fired up!" Natsu gave a thumbs-up and a wink as Mizu giggled.

(Later)

The sun was turning the sky a pink and orange blend of colors as it set, the clouds a shade of purple. Natsu and Mizu walked side by side, letting cold waves wash over their feet as they trotted on he damp sand. Mizu felt Natsu's hand clamp hers, and she blushed. She saw the next wave approaching and as it hit, she froze Natsu's feet in place.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as she darted out of reach. He bent down and melted the ice away, giving chase to the running girl. She tried to freeze his feet again but he dodged this time and tackled her to the sand. Natsu pinned her down, smiling triumphantly. Simultaneously, the pair looked up at the sun and back at one another. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Natsu whispered, leaning downwards and closing his eyes. Not yet ready for another kiss, Mizu kicked the sand and another large wave washed over the pair. "Hey, come back!" He shouted as he chased the laughing girl once more.

(Elsewhere)

"Sir, we should give this up. You're daughter has joined Fairy Tail and needless to say if we want her we take on the whole guild itself as well." The man whom attacked Fairy Tail earlier that day spoke to an even taller man, whilst the pair stood in a dark study.

"I'm aware, Flynn." The taller man said, hands behind his back as he stared out the window. "And what male was she with that we must first annihilate?"

"The Salamander sir." Flynn said. "Also known as Natsu Dragneel, he's the fire dragon slayer at Fairy Tail on top of the other two there."

"So first it's the Salamander, and then that little ice Mage Fullbuster."

"Yes, but taking them down will not be so easy when they have Erza Scarlet on their side."

"So we'll take Mizu hostage first, skip all the fighting, expose the truth, and then leave." The man laughed. "I bet her friends will be so dumbfounded they won't know how to react."

"Sir, I'm going to have to advise against-."

"You're dismissed Flynn."

"But sir-."

"Get the troops ready!" The tall man ordered roughly. "We leave tomorrow, for Mizu must die as her mother did. We cannot allow another one of them to live on. If she figures this out before we get there, we'll be in a world of hell."

"Sir, we got out asses handed to us today. I hope you have a really detailed explanation for all of this." Flynn stated. The man sighed.

"It is irrelevant now, but once we arrive you shall know along with everyone else." Flynn nodded.

"I'll assemble the troops." He said.

"Thank you Flynn." The man said, the to the window a second time as Flynn left. "Soon, my dear Mizu, I shall be rid of you and all of my future problems."


	6. CH 5: Mizu vs Juvia vs Gray

**_Hey! Sorry for the long wait, got a little busy! So enjoy! PS: see the A/N at the bottom, thanks!_**

* * *

It was a warm day, but not at all a nice one. It was pouring buckets outside, and no one had the energy to fight. Not even Gray and Natsu were feisty enough to quarrel. In fact, the members of the guild all sat around, astonished at the depletion in activity seemingly overnight. Mizu walked through the doors and instantly saw something was wrong. Happy flew over to greet her, falling rather than landing.

"Happy, what's going on?" Mizu whispered. The blue cat sighed.

"Aye, it looks as though the weather isn't dampening just the outside of the guild but the inside too." He replied softly.

"What are you a poet? Did something happen?" Mizu inquired and Happy hung his head.

"Gray and Juvia got into a fight." He mumbled. "Gray was helping a woman dropped her purse or fallen and Juvia misunderstood and got jealous. I guess they fought but there are so many rumors going around its hard to tell what is true."

"Where are they now?" Mizu asked.

"Gary's by the bar, probably drunk; Juvia's on the roof."

"Thanks Happy."

"Aye." The cat took off and flopped onto the table Natsu was currently asleep on. Mizu walked over to the bar where she found a familiar figure sitting hunched over in only boxers. She sat next to him as Mira brought him a beer. Mizu frowned as Gray chugged half of it down in 3 gulps, and she placed a hand on his wrist. Gray didn't react, eyes staring down at the counter as Mizu awaited his explanation.

"She was getting robbed I mean, wha was I 'spossed to do?" Gray mumbled, taking another large gulp and setting it back down. "And Juvia got jealouss, I din't even know the girl, but I wassn't juss gonna sstand there."

"So there was a woman getting robbed and you saved her and that made Juvia jealous?" Mizu repeated, not believing her ears. That sure didn't sound like Juvia.

"An' I helped her pick up her purse." Gray added, swallowing the rest of his drink. "A cute little black thang with a bow. She had dropped it and I gave it back. That'ss when Juvia got there and we fighted. Now I don't know where she is." Mizu stood, giggling as Gray said 'fighted.'

"I'll go talk to her. In the meantime-."

"I will not put clothes on or sstop drinkin', sso don't assk." He interrupted.

"Keep doing what you're doing then." Mizu said, walking away with a smile.

(Later)

Mizu wales along the rooftop of the guild, climbing out from her window shed used to escape Natsu. She saw a shape creating a silhouette against the gray sky, an made her way towards it. She found Juvia with her knees curled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes were slanted and staring straight forward into the nothingness before her. Mizu placed a hand in her shoulder and the rain seemed to lighten suddenly before returning to its downpour. Mizu took a seat next to Juvia and silence enveloped the pair.

"Juvia is sorry." Juvia spoke softly. "About the rain but Gray has made her so angry." The rain began pelting down; border lining hail. "How could he treat other girls so special but not Juvia? Does she not deserve gifts?"

"Gifts?" Mizu asked, surprised, as Juvia sighed.

"Juvia saw Gray save the woman, but she doesn't know why he gave her that purse."

"The one she dropped?" Mizu asked.

"No, the one he gave her with the bow on it." Juvia argued. Mizu grinned, grabbing Juvia's hands and pulling the girl to her feet as she stood herself. Juvia was confused, but didn't struggle as she was led back inside. The room went silent as Mizu brought the rain woman to the bar where Gray sat. Mizu talked in a low voice to each of them, and they both spoke to one another. Natsu lifted his head and watched the scene play out after Happy had woken him. He watched Gray and Juvia hug, and the sun came out. Mizu beamed brightly as the members of the guild jumped up and ran outside, shouting with enthusiasm. The Master smiled, eyes closed, as he saw his family so excited. They were outside, jumping and throwing water as Gray and Juvia walked out holding hands. They were surrounded with cheering people and they joined in.

"Nice work Mizu." The Master said as Natsu approached with Happy. "Pulling the family together." Mizu nodded, but her smile faded as the Master joined the celebration outside.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked, and Mizu looked at the cat somberly.

"I used to wish I could pull my family together." She mumbled.

"You did!" Natsu exclaimed, and Mizu lifted her head. "This is your family; we're your family." Mizu smiled and he pulled her into a hug. "We'll always be here for you, even if we have to tear the world apart to keep you here." Mizu was comforted at the thought, and Natsu pulled away, extending an arm to her. "Now, care to join me outside?" She took his hand but the pair froze as Cana walked by holding a tray of beer, giving them both a wink. "On second thought, how does a party on the roof sound?" Mizu giggled.

"Lead the way!"

(Elsewhere)

"Sir, the guild seems to be ranting on as usual." Flynn said. "Although I noticed that they tend to have a lot of internal struggles. Thaws bring them down, and seems to affect them all simultaneously. So I suggest that we create one, and then we strike at the weakest point."

"Like what?" The second man said gruffly.

"Like we kidnap a member and say beat the shit out of them or something. And then we return them with or warning, or not at all." Flynn suggested. "We just to target someone small and weak."

"So why don't we send you in undercover and let you scout." The man said. "Then, you find someone and kidnap them. Then you can return and report to me, ASAP."

"How?" Flynn sputtered. "They won't let just anyone come through!"

"Use your imagination, now go."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter! But please read, this is **_****_IMPORTANT_****_!** What do you think about me adding an epilogue including the 12 letters Natsu wrote to Mizu and calling it 'The 12 Letters of Natsu?' Please review your ideas!_**


End file.
